The Reykjavik Study ascertained headache and migraine when subjects were middle-age. In a follow-up of mortality in the cohort, we found that migraineurs with aura were at increased risk of all cause mortality (adjusted (for sex and multivariables) hazard ratio 1.21, 95% confidence interval 1.12 to 1.30) and mortality from cardiovascular disease (1.27, 1.13 to 1.43) compared with people with no headache, while those with migraine without aura and non-migraine headache were not. Further examination of mortality from cardiovascular disease shows that people with migraine with aura were at increased risk of mortality from coronary heart disease (1.28, 1.11 to 1.49) and stroke (1.40, 1.10 to 1.78). In the same subjects, who are participating in in the follow-up Age Gene/Environment Susceptibilfity -Reykjavik Study (AGES-RS), we found After adjusting for age, sex, and follow-up time, compared with those not reporting headaches once or more per month (n = 3243), those with midlife migraine with aura (n = 361) had an increased risk of late-life infarct-like lesions (adjusted odds ratio OR, 1.4; 95% confidence interval CI, 1.1-1.8) that specifically reflected an association with cerebellar lesions in women. In addition to these findings, several new loci were identified in consortia that incorporated two studies that are a part of the Neuroepidemiology portfolio: AGES-RS and GEM Study (the Netherlands)